Love and Sleepovers!
by EmEfan08
Summary: Bella, Alice, Emmett, and Edward are best friends. Two new kids move into town, and true feelings are shown. Suck at summaries, sorry Em/B, A/J
1. Sleepover Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 1: Sleepover Preparations

I had just arrived home from Port Angeles, shopping with Alice. Ugh, I hated shopping. She insisted that we needed more clothes for her upcoming party that I had been pulled into attending. Really, I loved Alice, but I wish she wouldn't drag me to so many of her parties, or insist that she buy the clothes for me.

I have known Alice since we were both in preschool, where we had become best friends. She also had two older brothers Emmett and Edward. Emmett and I are very close friends who go to each other for everything. It has been like this forever. He is my savior from men who only wanted me for sex. We are all like family, without the parents of course. Their parents were almost never home, and Charlie never really cared if I was home or not. This weekend, I decided that I would head over to Alice's house after going home to grab some necessities.

*Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz* My phone. I pulled it out and realized that I had received a text from Alice:

Bella-Get your little ass over here now, b4 I come get you! lol. ~Alice~

I quickly texted her back letting her know that I was on my way. I grabbed some pj's for the weekend, my bathroom necessities, and of course, the new clothes that Alice had bought for me. She would kill me if I didn't wear at least one of the five new outfits that she got me. I got my cell phone charger and my laptop and headed out to the new car that Charlie had gotten me for my eighteenth birthday- a Pontiac Solstice. I loved it. It was powdery blue with crème colored interior. I put all my things that I was taking over to Alice's in my car. Just as I sat in my car and shut the door, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I opened my phone to see it was from Emmett:

Bells, you better be here in five minutes, or Alice may go psycho. BTW, TOD tonight ;). Em.

Of course. They had to play truth or dare while I was there. At least these people knew almost everything about me. Well, Almost…..

I pulled out of my driveway and started speeding to Alice's house so she wouldn't end up killing her brothers before I got there. I knew that Charlie didn't care if I sped or not. I got away with almost anything, being the chief's daughter and all.

I pulled up to Alice's house two minutes later, knowing I had met her deadline. As I got out of the car, I noticed that all of the lights in the house were off. I pulled out my phone to call Alice when someone grabbed me from behind and tied a blindfold to my eyes and my arms behind my back while keeping their hand over my mouth so that I couldn't scream.

**(A/N): I know that this is a short first chapter, but I just decided to write it. I'm going to write more, but I want some input. I'll have new chapters up as soon as possible. Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Feathers Flying

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight or the characters, damn it. lol**

Chapter 2: Feathers Flying

The mystery man holding me hostage picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. He walked up to what I assumed to be a door, since I heard it open and then shut. I was put into a laying position on what felt to be a couch. I heard the mystery man whisper "You have know idea what you are in for."

I heard a familiar screech before I heard a pixie like voice yell, "EMMETT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!!" Of course, this would be something just like what Emmett would do. He like to pull pranks on everyone of us, me less than the others, but massive none the less. In the blink of an eye, I was untied and unblindfolded.

"Emmett, I will get you back for this!" I yelled at him as I grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and jumped at him, beating him as hard as I could with the pillow. Emmett grabbed the pillow from me with no problem and hit me with it softer than I had hit him, when Alice provided me with a nice new fluffy weapon. I jumped on top of him and wouldn't let up until he promised to not prank me again and to promise to play I Never with us tomorrow as well. That part didn't take much convincing. We all knew that Emmett liked to play drinking games anyways.

"So Bella, when do you wanna play I Never?" Emmett said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at him for that facial expression.

"I don't know Emmett, probably tomorrow, since your sister is putting me through extreme torture tonight by making me play truth or dare. So unless you can find a way to get me out of THAT hell, we won't be playing it tonight, that's for sure." I said to him, truly hoping he could get me out of it.

"Oh, there will be no escaping the game of truth or dare tonight!" Alice said in her pixie like voice, although it seemed particularly evil this time….

The pixie continued "We will have two new players tonight, providing they do not get lost on their way here… heehehehehe."

Emmett and I looked at each other with confused looks on our faces before looking at our beloved evil pixie's face. We had no idea who she was talking about, and she had never mentioned someone else coming over.

"You guys know the new kids in town, the Hale's? Well, I talked to them at school today and they don't know many people here, so I figured why not invite them over to our sleepover before our big party next weekend? They will be here in about twenty minutes. They will be staying in two of our guest rooms. Bella still gets her usual room of course." our beloved little pixie stated, although it was more of a command. "Now get ready for some fun!"

The new kids arrived right when Alice said they would, probably from fear that she would go psycho on them if they didn't. I smiled to myself. I wondered who these new kids were… I of course had heard about them, who wouldn't in this little town, but I had yet to meet them. Alice must have been on the welcoming committee or something.

"Bella, would you please get the door?" Alice asked.

"Sure." I answered, knowing she wanted me to meet them.

I opened the door to find two very attractive model-like people in front of me. "Hi, I'm Bella, please come in." I said, just a little dumbstruck at their beauty.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie, and this is my twin brother Jasper," the beautiful female answered for her and her twin.

Alice came dancing into the room with an evil smile on her face.

"Truth or Dare time everyone! Get your asses into the living room right now!" she commanded, bringing both of her brothers down. "Emmett, get the snacks and drinks, Edward, plug in the Ipod. Everyone else, take a seat, the game is about to begin…"

**(A/N) I know, still a short chapter, but I plan to write more, and some longer ones. I have most of the story planned out in my head, I just need to get there. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters…. Damn.**

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare

**EmPOV**

After I had acquired the refreshments, I made my way into the living room. I knew our guests had arrived, but I had only gotten a glance at them. I knew that there was one boy and one girl and that they were both blonde. I brought the food and drinks into the living room and sat them down and jumped on the couch that Bella and I had always sat on during all of Alice's "games."

That's when I finally got a good view of our guests…. One guest in particular.

"Emmett, this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They are the new kids in town." Bella said introducing them to me.

"Pleased to meet you, Jasper… Rosalie" I said, giving my biggest smile to Rosalie. She was beautiful. She was like an angel, but more beautiful. She had golden-blonde hair and baby blue eyes. I couldn't help but stare.

"Hello Emmett," the beautiful angel answered me, smiling somewhat shyly.

"Let's get this game started!" Alice yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. I know that she wouldn't stand not being able to play for much longer. "Since they are new, one of them gets the chance to go first this time. It will be Rosalie, since she is the female. Let's start!" Alice yelled as if it was a race.

**BellaPOV**

I noticed as Emmett joined the group, he looked at Rosalie like she was the most beautiful person in the world. I couldn't believe it. MY Emmett. He met this new, almost perfect person, and he automatically forgets everyone else around him and everyone who had known him for almost his entire life. I loved this man and he didn't know it. Honestly, I don't think that he would care if he actually knew.

No, I had never told him. I was scared that it would ruin our almost perfect relationship. I knew that look in his eye when he had looked at Rosalie, and I was scared that he may never know how I truly felt. Well, maybe I could let him know how I feel either in this damned game or maybe we could talk later on tonight. Yes, it is much better if I tell him in private.

**RosePOV**

When we arrived, I met the most beautiful person I've seen in a long time. Besides myself of course. The dark haired, brown eyed beauty. Her name was Bella. Beautiful, literally, and it was the perfect name for her. I couldn't believe how beautiful she was. And she was shy, which only made her all the more attractive.

We were playing truth or dare, and I was up first…. Wonderful…. I may be able to twist this to my advantage….

"So Bella, truth or dare" I asked as she blushed slightly.

"Truth," she answered, just as I had expected.

"Are you currently in a relationship?" I asked, knowing that everyone except Jasper and I would know if she was or not, but I wanted to ask without it seeming awkward that I would want to know.

"I'm single," she said, her blush spreading to her entire face.

"Ok, its my turn," she said, "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the tiny little hyper one answered.

"I dare you to text everyone on your party guest list and tell them the party for next weekend is off." she said with a cute little mischievous grin on her face.

"Oh HELL NO BELLA! I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE UP TO!" the pixie screamed. She totally ignored Bella's dare and automatically switched gears. Towards my brother.

"Jasper, truth or dare?" she asked. My brother is really shy, so it really surprised me when he answered "dare."

"I dare you to sing and dance to the song 'Hot N Cold' by Katy Perry," she said without hesitation.

It truly surprised me when he got up and when Alice turned on the song, started dancing, slightly well, and singing all the words to the song. I was shocked that he even knew the song. He was more into classical music than the bubblegum stuff that I was into.

"Ok Jasper, its your turn," Alice said, giving him a little wink.

"Ok, Emmett, truth or dare?" Jasper said. I knew there was something in my brother's head.

"Dare." Emmett said without hesitation.

"I dare you kiss the girl you think is most beautiful in the room." Jasper said, knowing that he would pick me. He didn't know my secret, but he suspected. He is my twin after all. I wish he would just let it rest.

**EmPOV**

I got up, knowing just who I was going to kiss. The blonde haired angel smiled at me, knowing that I would kiss her. I walked up to her, and touched her beautiful pale cheek, before putting my lips to her soft ones. I felt her respond to me, and I felt a spark. I think I am falling for this girl, just from this little kiss. I barely noticed out of the corner of my eye that Bella had left the room. I finally broke the kiss and smiled at the beautiful angel. It seemed that she felt the same way I did about the beautiful moment that we had just shared.

"So where did Bella go?" I asked when I sat down.

"I think she went to bed," Alice said, but I knew there was something wrong if Alice had let her go without finishing the game.

"I think I'm about beat myself," I said, knowing that I needed to go talk to Bella.

"Ok, see you later Emmett," my little sister said. She must know that something is wrong too.

I went upstairs to knock on Bella's door, but I could hear some music playing, so I knew that she didn't want to talk. I decided to go to my room and put some music on and get on my computer….

**(A/N) I'm going to write some more soon, though it may be a few days before I post it. Tell me what you think of it. I know exactly what I'm going to do with the next chapter, but I'm not sure of how to word it yet. I know its still a little short, but I plan to make them longer in the future.**


	4. IMs In The Dark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it's characters, or Yahoo Messenger.**

Chapter 4: IM's in the Dark

**RosePOV**

Since Bella ran off, the game was no fun without her. We popped in a movie to watch for the rest of the night. I don't think that Alice would have let us go upstairs yet if we had wanted to. I wasn't going to let that big oaf of a man get in my way of getting to Bella. She was so beautiful and I wanted her so much.

I knew that as soon as Alice would let us go to bed, I would make sure that I could find her room and would possibly visit her tonight.

Until I get the chance Bella, just until I get the chance.

**EmPOV**

I signed into Yahoo Messenger, figuring that there might be someone to talk to on there, maybe I could make sense of why Bella was so upset. I cared for her like she was my little sister. She was one of my best friends. Yet I knew that if she had wanted to tell me what was wrong, she would have pulled me away with her when she ran off.

I searched my friends list for someone to vent at. As luck would have it, there was no one I could take my confusion over why Bella was mad, or my lust for this new goddess that had entered my life out on.

I noticed that there was one person online….. Bella. Also known to her messenger buddies as ..

I decided that maybe if IMed her, she may tell me what is wrong, why she is so upset. I knew that she would eventually tell me what was wrong, but I didn't want to wait too long. I couldn't stand to see Bella in pain.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FootballBear: Hey Bella!

..: hey Emmett.

FootballBear: are you ok Bella?

..: yeah, I'm fine. What would make you think that I wasn't ok?

FootballBear: Well Bella, you did run off when we were playing truth or dare. Usually even you don't do that. I mean, I know the game is scary when Alice forces you to play it, but you usually stay through the entire time. I know something is wrong. You don't have to be afraid to tell me. I know you very well Bella.

..: I know you know me. But maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do.

FootballBear: what do you mean Bella? We've known each other forever.

..: not quite. I've known your sister longer

FootballBear: you think that my sister knows you more than I do? I've been with you through everything.

..: well, on a particular topic, your sister knows me better than you do.

FootballBear: and what topic is that?

..: honestly, I don't really think it's a topic that I can discuss with you

FootballBear: why not?

..: because it's a very personal matter, and I don't know if I should share it with you

FootballBear: OMG…. You like a boy, don't you

..: well, I do, but we don't really need to discuss it. Plus, he doesn't feel the same about me, so I think I may just give up

FootballBear: why would you think that? You are beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you. I bet he does like you.

..: no. he doesn't. he likes someone else. She is way more beautiful than me, so I can't even compare.

FootballBear: well then, he is extremely stupid and obviously doesn't know you if he would rather just go for only looks. You are beautiful, intelligent, and a caring person. Maybe if you show him how much you like him, he'll realize what he's missing. If he doesn't he's not worth your time.

..: I know that he doesn't want me, why should I even try? I know that he likes this girl, and he'll go after her.

FootballBear: well, if he hurts you, then I'll make sure he hurts too.

..: but see, you have no idea who it is…. And no, I can't tell you who it is. I know that's what you were going to ask me next.

FootballBear: why not? Are you afraid that I'll just go after him now?

..: no, I just can't tell you.

FootballBear: but we are best friends. You are like a little sister to me. I'll protect you no matter what.

..: I know, but its just something that I have to do on my own. Maybe this one time you can't protect me.

FootballBear: you know I can protect you from anything. I always have and I always will.

..: but you can't protect my heart. If it breaks, then you can't mend it back together.

FootballBear: but I've helped you after breakups before.

..: well I'm not even dating this person. I don't think I will ever get the chance. I think that I'm in love with this person and he barely knows that I exist when he's around other beautiful girls.

FootballBear: then he is obviously a fool.

..: well Emmett, I'm getting tired, so I'm gonna go ahead and get off hear and try and get some sleep. *hugs*

FootballBear: k, night lil sis. Love ya. *hugs*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EmPOV**

So I found out that she likes a boy, but she won't tell me who. I knew that whoever it was obviously couldn't see the real her. I knew that if I knew who this idiot was, I would make sure that he would hurt for hurting her. She was my best friend. My little sister. I knew that it was her problem, but I couldn't help but protect her. I couldn't understand why this boy didn't like her.

I decided to get off my computer and lay down for a little while. I needed to think. Maybe this boy wasn't the only thing bothering her……

**BPOV**

Obviously he was oblivious to me. He always saw me as his little sister and that he was my protector. What would he think if he knew that it was him that I was so in love with. And don't say that teenagers can't know if they are actually in love, because I knew I loved him. It was way more than just a brother/sister thing to me. I loved this boy with all my heart, and my heart was breaking slightly that he didn't realize that it was him.

Alice knew. She had tried to hook us up a few times, leaving us at her house alone to watch movies, making plans for dinner with us, and then canceling right before saying that she had a test to study for or something, but saying we should go anyways. I appreciated the effort, but he didn't even take the time to notice that she was scheming to try and get us together.

I got off of the computer and just laid down to think. I knew that this would be another night that would end with me falling asleep in tears. Oh well, might as well get this night over with as soon as possible……

**(A/N) Woooo! Another chapter! I know it still isn't the longest chapter that I could do, but I needed to get another one up, and I felt that it had a good ending point right here. I know what I'm doing with my next chapter, but I still need to write it. Give me some motivation people! Review!**


	5. Midnight Visits

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Twilight or the characters that have been shown in my story. I only own the plot.**

**Chapter 5: Midnight Visits**

**RosePOV**

I snuck out of the guest room that Alice had provided me for pretty much the whole weekend Jasper and I were staying there. I figured that Jasper would be visiting Alice sometime this weekend. I could tell already that they were hitting it off and I knew that Jasper had a huge crush on her. They seemed perfect together. I knew in the long run they most likely would end up together. I was happy for my brother, but I wanted that for myself. I wanted Bella. She seemed perfect for me. I just had to prove that to her.

I left the room and snuck down the hallway. Alice had told Jasper and I that Emmett, Edward, and her rooms were all on the second floor and that all the guest rooms were on the third floor. I knew that Bella stayed there most of the time, but I wasn't sure if they considered her room a guest room or not. She had run off before I could find out where her room was, so I wasn't entirely sure how long it would take me to find it. The Cullen house was HUGE. I knew that the right wing of the house was just for the kids though, so I knew Bella's room couldn't be on the other side of the house. I also knew which room was Jasper's, so that ruled out mine and his rooms. There were four other guest rooms that could be hers.

I opened the door that was the closest to mine, where I found an exercise room that could only have been Alice's. There was a huge expensive stereo system against the wall, which would be awesome even downstairs for a party. All the exercise equipment was pushed up against the wall, with a few yoga mats near the biggest dance floor I had ever seen in someone's house. I knew that the boys in the house would probably never be seen in this room.

I closed the door softly and made my way to the next room. I opened the door just slightly to look in, and knew immediately that it was not the beautiful angel I had met tonight's room. It had a giant entertainment center with a huge TV. There were several game systems, including a Wii, Playstation 3 and XBOX 360. There were also two very comfortable looking reclining chairs, as well as a few gaming chairs. I saw some guitars from Guitar Hero and the entire Rock Band set of instruments. There were a ton of DVD's on a bookshelf, taking up about half of the giant shelf. The other half was games for their never ending game systems. In the corner of the room I saw a basketball goal that most people wouldn't think to have inside of their house, let alone on the third floor of their house. I had known at once that this must be the boy's play room, just like the other room had belonged to Alice.

I had shut the door behind me to go look in the next room when I heard someone coming up the stairs at the end of the hall. I knew that if I didn't go either into the guy's playroom or this last guest room, I would get caught by whoever was coming up the stairs. There would be no way I could make it back to my room in time without the mystery person hearing me. I decided to go back into the guy's room. I scurried back to the door, opened it as quietly as possible, and hid behind the recliner closest to the wall, hoping the mystery person wouldn't come into the room I had decided to hide in….

**EmPOV**

I decided I might go check on Bella, just to make sure she was really ok. She would be mad at me later if I actually entered the room, so I would just make sure she was asleep and then go take out some frustrations on some Halo. Or maybe visit this beautiful thing that Alice had introduced into my life. No. Remember, you are going upstairs to check on Bella. That's all.

I got up the stairs and put my ear to my best friend's door. First it was quiet, but I could her very soft sobs in the background. I was very tempted to open the door and just hold her to stop her crying, to tell her everything was alright, but she would be pissed if I did that. I didn't even know why she was crying. I knew she liked a boy, but is that why she was crying? I would kick that guy's ass if I found out if he was causing her this pain. If I found out who it was of course. I could only hope that she wasn't crying over some dumb guy.

I really needed to take some frustrations out. I would have gone wild if I had a girlfriend, or if I knew Rosalie more… hehehe. I decided to beat some Halo ass. I would have played Rock Band if I had someone else to play with, or if I wouldn't have been too afraid I'd break the drums. I headed down to the room that had been set up for Edward and I. Total guy's room. I opened the door and then shut it before I turned the light on. No reason to wake the others or to alert Bella I was upstairs. She always knew that it was me that would come upstairs and play in the middle of the night if I was frustrated. I knew she was still awake, so if the light when on, she would know it was me. Plus, I didn't want to be rude to Jasper and Rosalie. I don't think that Jasper would mind. In fact, I think that he would love to join in on some serious video game playing, but it was like 2am, so I didn't think he would be awake.

I went to sit in my favorite recliner. Everyone who knew me knew that I liked to sit near the window to be able to look out at the stars in the middle of the night, or during those hot summer days be able to have the breeze near me. As I got to my chair, I noticed a beautiful halo of hair near the left arm of my chair. I wondered for a second what she was doing in our play room. Then I noticed that I was alone, locked in a room with the most beautiful girl I had ever met.

"Hey beautiful." I said, trying to be my usual seductive self.

"Hey. Sorry, didn't think you'd be awake this late." She said, seeming slightly frightened that I had found her in my lair.

"Its ok, care to sit and talk, or would you like to play some Halo?" I said. I knew that I probably wouldn't have a chance to get in her pants if I played Halo, but you never know what a girl likes unless you ask.

"Actually, I think I should get back to bed. I'm pretty beat." she yawned for emphasis.

"Ok sexy, but if you want a little company, you know where to find me." I grinned my most handsome grin, hoping to change her mind, but it didn't.

"Ok hun, sweet dreams." she said, showing a smile that could melt butter.

"Ditto" I said, hoping not to sound too stupid. As she shut the door behind her, I turned back towards the TV, letting loose on some Halo ass.

**RosePOV**

I knew that Emmett was hitting on me, but I wasn't interested. I was totally infatuated with Bella. Besides, he wasn't even close to my type. He didn't have the right parts for me. I should let him know that. Maybe then he would stop chasing me.

Just then I had a perfect idea….. trick him into thinking I like him so I can get closer to Bella…. It would be perfect. Then I could have my angel to myself, and I can let Emmett indulge his fantasy of being with me, though he would have no chance of touching me. This was going to be awesome.

**(A/N) Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I know it still isn't the longest, but I'm working on it. I started back to my college classes, and we have to write a lot of papers already, so please be patient if it takes awhile. I also am going without internet most of the time at home, so its kinda hard. I'll update ASAP. REVIEW!!!!**


	6. I Never

_**(A/N) I know, I need to update more often. I don't have a whole lot of time though. I don't work this week, but I have class, so I **__**MAY**_** be able to post another chapter by the end of the week. Sorry about the wait, but just be lucky you didn't wait to read the Harry Potter ones I wrote like 2 years ago on a different account. I never did get those finished. BTW, this was kinda written spur of the moment. I know what I want in this chapter, but I don't exactly have it planned out as I am typing it. Also, there is a lot actually leading up to the 'I Never' game. It is also by far the longest chapter I have written. Be grateful!**

**On a different note, one of my friends from EBTwilight wrote part of an EdPOV for this chapter. Thank you Erin! Sorry about the long authors note. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer, I do not own Twilight, or any of its characters.**

Chapter 6: I Never 

**BPOV**

I woke up and I knew right away that I looked like crap. Well, that's what you get when you cry yourself to sleep almost every night over a guy that you are totally in love with, that obviously doesn't feel the same about you. I knew that I would have to get up and take a shower before the little pixie bombarded me.

I got up and headed to the personal bathroom that I had connected to my room at Alice's house. I decided to take a very hot shower and scrub my face to take the redness from my tears away. I scrubbed myself clean and washed my hair, then got out and brushed my teeth and hair before heading back into my room. I decided that I would wear my hair up today. I grabbed a black pair of running shorts and a light blue tank top, along with a clean white bra and panty set that I kept in the dresser here. I put on a pair of black flip flops before heading downstairs for breakfast.

I knew that Alice would already have the coffee and doughnuts waiting. Hell, she probably had everyone up already. I looked at my watch to see if it was time for everyone to rise. It was 8:30, so I was pretty sure that she had gotten at least Edward up to help her. That damn pixie needed to learn to sleep in.

I was correct to assume that she already had the coffee and doughnuts out, but it seemed as if I was the only one awake. Where could that little ballerina be? She was never asleep after 8, even on weekends. I was sure there was someone around. I didn't hear any noise coming from anywhere in the house, and it hadn't looked as if breakfast had been touched.

I decided that I would check around. I decided to go to Alice's room first, just too make sure she wasn't still asleep. I opened the door to nothing. Her bed was made and her room was immaculate. I knew she wasn't in my room, so I checked to see if Edward was still in bed.

I knocked lightly on his door, but there was no answer. I knocked again, but this time slightly louder. Still nothing. I cracked his door just to see if I could see anyone without intruding. I didn't see anyone when I cracked the door, so I opened it a little wider to see if he was in there. Nothing. He may have been in the shower down the hall. He was the only person who had a room in this house permanently who didn't have a shower in his room.

I went down to the bathroom on their second floor in their part of the house, but didn't find anyone. It was so strange. I had never been in this house awake when it was this quiet before. Everyone had to be somewhere. I figured that Emmett must still be in bed because Alice usually let him sleep in until 9 or so because he was always so grouchy before that time. I assumed that he must still be in bed.

I really didn't want to have to face him after what happened last night. Even though he had no clue what was going on. It was best that he didn't know what was going on. Still, I felt as if I couldn't see him right away. I decided to just go downstairs and eat breakfast and wait until everyone was up and ready.

Finally, at about 9AM, Edward and Alice walked through the door carrying two paper bags each. I should have known. They were out to get booze for the 'I Never' game tonight. Alice was never one to back down from a game of 'I Never.' They must have gotten it from one of Edward's older friends.

Right as they were putting the booze, and apparently 6 or 8 new shot glasses away, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper descended the stairs, all looking like they were just awakened from the dead. They obviously needed coffee.

Since I had already eaten and drank my coffee, I poured everyone a cup and started a new pot so everyone could get more when they were done.

"You are an angel." said Rose, smiling gratefully at me and giving me what looked like a wink.

"Wait until later, when we all get plastered. You'll need an angel to make you a pot of coffee then." said Edward, chuckling. He knew this game all too well when we were playing it. We always ended up drunk off our asses acting stupid. Luckily, we never got hangovers because of these pill things that Alice always got for us.

I knew that Alice was probably going to fill the day with us watching movies, shopping, or listening to music until we played the game. As a general rule, we never started the game until at least 8pm.

"Shopping today?" I asked, knowing that the answer would be yes.

"You know me all too well my sweet Bella." the evil little demon said.

"I'm out, I need to get some sleep today so I don't fall asleep early tonight." I said, knowing fully that she would complain and try to get me to go anyways.

"Oh come on Bella, it will be fun! I plan to go to Port Angeles for just a little clothes shopping, then for some snacks for later, getting some things for the party, and maybe even stopping at a book store just for you. Lunch will be thrown in there somewhere." she said, trying to convince me to go.

"No Alice, I really need a nap, then I have a little homework that I should probably do before I get plastered and have no motivation tomorrow." I said, knowing that might help me persuade her.

"Fine. Go back to bed. Rose and I will bring you back something to eat. And some clothes for tonight." she said, grinning mischievously at thought of dressing me. Damn. I knew I would have to pay for not going somehow.

**EmPOV**

Damn it. The little demon pixie had taken the blonde haired beauty away from me. At least I would be able to get to know Jasper a little better though. He seemed like a cool dude. I knew that we were going to be friends.

I had no clue what Bella was going to be doing all day though. She said she was going to take a nap, but I'm sure she wouldn't head straight back to bed. She never could when she was fully awake. I wasn't sure if I would have a chance to talk to her today or not, but I would leave it alone for the time being.

"Hey guys, wanna go to the game room and shoot some shit?" I asked, knowing Edward would immediately agree. He didn't even have to answer.

"Sure, what games you got?" Jasper asked.

"You know, a little of this, a little of that. Our favorite is Halo." I said. "We have a 360, a Wii, and a PS3." He seemed pretty impressed.

"Lead the way master." He said praising me as if I were a god. I just chuckled.

We decided to spend most of the day playing Halo, occasionally playing the Wii. By the time that we had finished our massive gaming session, it was about time for my sister to get home.

"We should probably go get ready before Alice gets home. She'll most likely be pissy if we aren't ready to help her set up." I said, knowing full well she would be if we weren't. "I'll meet you guys downstairs in 30 minutes."

We headed off to our rooms to get ready for setting up.

**BPOV**

After I had gone upstairs to 'take a nap' like I said I would, I actually went to Alice's private dance studio area to do a little yoga. Alice never minded when I used it, even when she was gone. It was basically a room for both of us. We would always do yoga or ballet and work out in there.

After I did some yoga, I took another shower to get the smell of sweat off of me. I hated smelling like sweat. After my shower, I got on my computer and checked my email and my myspace. I then checked postsecret, because I had been too busy all week. I was a sucker for the secrets. After I was finished, I decided I better take a nap before Alice got back. She would be pissy if I hadn't taken a nap like I told her I was going to do…..

I woke up at around 5pm to Alice shaking me violently.

"Get up!" she yelled. "Its time for some coffee and something to eat. Then you need to brush your teeth and get ready. I found the cutest outfit for you to wear tonight!"

_God, did she ever stop? _I thought to myself as I got up to head downstairs for the coffee and food that she promised me.

After I had eaten, she hurried me up the stairs and into my room to brush my teeth and get ready for my torture.

"Bella, tonight I'm going to curl your hair and put it up a bit. Kinda like Miley Cyrus at the Golden Globes, except more grown up." she said, like she was my hairdresser. She was basically the only person allowed to touch my hair. And usually I didn't actually give her permission. She did my hair and make-up before she even let me see the outfit she had gotten me that I'm sure I would refuse to wear. I almost always did. Yet she still seemed to be able to get me in them.

After she was done, she pulled out a beautiful black tank top-type dress that was black with baby blue accents where it cut in a V-line at the neck and at the hem of the dress. It looked like it was made to hug my body. It was a little too formal for getting drunk in, but I knew I couldn't argue. She had also bought me a baby blue strapless bra and boy shorts to match.

When Alice and Rose left to get ready, I put the new underclothing on, looking at myself in the floor length mirror that Alice had insisted she would be able to put in my room. I looked completely plain. Even in these sexy underwear. I was disgusted with what I looked like.

I put on the dress that Alice had gotten me, pulling it down over my hips. Again, I looked at myself in the hated mirror by the bed, looking myself over. Yes, it was a perfect fit to my body. It hugged the curves in all the right places, yet I still felt plain. Maybe slightly pretty.

"Bella, its time!" Alice shouted to me from the second floor.

I knew that I would only get one warning and 5 minutes to get downstairs before she would come to get me. I slipped on my black ballet style flats and headed downstairs to await my judgment…..

**APOV**

I waited for Bella downstairs with the boys. They looked nice with dress pants on and nice button up shirts. Rosalie and I were both wearing a variation of Bella's dress, except that Rosalie's was hot pink with black accents, and mine was an emerald color with black accents and black criss-cross type stitching up the sides. We were both wearing the same black ballet flats as Bella.

I knew that it was too formal for a damn drinking game, but I didn't care. I had a plan I had to put in motion. I myself was trying to go after Jasper. I was also trying to see whether Bella liked Emmett and who Rose was after. I thought we looked smokin' hot. I knew that Jasper would have a hard time keeping his hands off of me. I knew that I was evil.

Just then, Bella descended the stairs looking beautiful. I knew she would. I also knew that she probably didn't realize that she looked beautiful. She was always beautiful, but even when you dress her up she doesn't realize it. She thinks that she is the most plain girl in the world. I knew different. She had a heart of gold and she was one of the most caring people to be around.

I wanted her as my sister. I had a feeling that she was in love with my brother. I knew he loved her as a friend, and deep in his heart he loved her as more, but he didn't know it yet. I just HAD to interfere.

**EmPOV**

The girls looked beautiful, but I only had eyes for one. The angel that was known to me as Rosalie was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She looked so hot in her outfit. I wanted to strip her right there, but I know that I wouldn't be able to. Alice would decapitate me.

We were about to start the game. We had the shot glasses out and the alcohol on the table. There was 3 bottles of Parrot Bay coconut rum and 1 bottle of Skol vodka on the table.

Everyone sat down on the couches or chairs around us. Alice pulled out the hat we always used for this game and told everyone to quiet down so she could explain the rules to Jasper and Rosalie.

"We start the game here by pulling a persons name out of the hat. Whoever's name gets pulled goes first. We go clockwise from there. You may not say something that you have actually done and then drink to it. You may not repeat or you have to take 2 shots and no one else has to take a shot. You have 2 passes if you can't think of anything. Let's drink!" She yelled as she pulled a name out of the hat. "Bella, you're first tonight."

"Big surprise there," she said under her breath, causing me to chuckle.

"I Never like going shopping for clothes," she said. Alice and Rose drank to that.

"I Never put make-up on," I said, going in rotation. All of the girls drank to that.

"I Never played this game here before tonight," Rose said, taking the easy one. Everyone but jasper and her drank.

"I Never had sex with someone who I wasn't dating," Jasper said. Only Rose, Edward, and I drank.

"I Never kissed Emmett on the lips," she said, knowing that only two people could drink to that. Rose and Bella drank.

"I've Never kissed Bella on the lips," Edward said, smirking. Alice and I both drank. I saw a look of surprise cross Rose's face.

"It was on a dare," I explained. She seemed to understand, but she smiled at it.

"I Never liked a new kid at the school," she said. Alice and I were the only ones to drink again.

"I Never kissed a boy," I said. All the girls drank.

"I Never was attracted to a boy the first time I met him," Rose said. Only Alice drank.

"I Never had coconut rum before tonight," Jasper said. Everyone else drank. That was the drink we had at all the 'I Never' games.

"I Never kissed someone I had just met within an hour of meeting them," Alice said, lighting up a cigarette and passing one to Bella. Rose, Jasper, and I drank.

"I Never failed a class," Edward said. Everyone drank at that.

It continued on, getting wilder and wilder, including things with sex toys and gag balls. Then Jasper pulled one out that I thought would have come much earlier.

"I've never gotten high," he said. Everyone, including my pretty innocent little brother drank to that. That was something that was unexpected. I didn't believe it!

**EdPOV**"Okay," Jasper laughed, he was the only one out of the entire group that was even close to sobriety, "I've never gotten high."We all laughed and everybody took a shot, including myself. I knew that my brother, sister, and Bella had gotten high before, as they had all gotten high together on a few occasions. I was just never one to join in on it.

It took me a minute to realize that the room had fallen completely silent and all eyes were on me."It's not my turn." I said defensively, why was everyone staring?"We know that, idiot!" Emmett's voice filled the silence."When have you ever gotten high?" Alice asked now."Last year. After one of the school play things.""With who?""Erin Andrews." Once I said her name, the image of her face filled my mind. Her milk chocolate hair and her beautiful emerald green eyes. Her weird laugh when someone said something that was, no doubt, that's-what-she-said material."Oh, God! That weird girl that walks around barefoot?" Bella was the one to speak was pretty, and she was usually the nicest person I knew, but I only liked her as a friend. A friend that had a nicer room than me in my own house!"Yes. She is the girl that walks around barefoot. What's wrong with that?""She's a freak!" It surprised me that Rose was the one to say this. She was new at our school! How could she possibly already know the rumors about the short little girl that I was absolutely in love with? How could she possibly be able to judge her when she didn't even know her? When none of them really knew her?"I mean, what crowd does she fit in with?" Rose continued, "She's a theatre geek, is a total druggie, gets good grade, showers only like, once a week, and looks like a hobo most of the time!" "She's not a robot and she doesn't want to be one." I mumbled."Now she's getting to you with that hippie crap of hers?" Alice was disgusted. Why were they all being so rude? They were usually the nicest people to talk to!"I don't see what you have against her." Sure, she was different, but was 'different' really a bad thing? People only judged her, but they never got to know her. She had a unique mind. Her appearance just threw people off, "She's just a girl with a past.""Eddie," Bella said in a sympathetic way, "that past is still happening."It wasn't still happening. She had a past, a bad one in her eyes for one reason, but bad in anyone else's for something else. By eighth grade, she knew exactly who she was and exactly what she didn't to be. And I was jealous of her for that. I loved her for that. I had no idea what I was doing with my life. She was the only thing I was sure about.

**BPOV**

After the little outburst from Edward, and everyone but Jasper was sufficiently drunk, we gave up on the game. Everyone had a little more to drink and we turned the Ipod on and started dancing. After about an hour of drunken dancing and cracking up when people, mainly me, would fall over, everyone was exhausted and decided that it was time to go to bed.

I went upstairs to change out of the dress she made me wear, successfully removing it despite how drunk I was. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get totally dressed for bed, so I just threw on a large shirt over my new underwear, remembering to take my bra off first.

I crawled into bed, thinking about what we were going to be doing tomorrow. Since we had a four day weekend, Alice decided that tomorrow would be movie day. Which meant we would be watching movies pretty much nonstop, including horror movies, which she knew I hated. Yay…..

**(A/N) Yay, another chapter. And its my longest yet. I figured that you guys deserve it since I've been busy. I might be able to get one more up by the end of the week if I'm not too swamped with papers for class. Thank you again to my friend Erin from EBTwilight, you rock. Reviews please! I would like to have at least 35-40 before I post chapter 8.**


	7. Movie Day Alice's Way

**(A/N) I was kinda bored and I felt like writing another chapter. It won't be as long as the last one, but hopefully it won't be very short. I wrote half of this during the middle of the night, so please don't criticize too much. Also, there is some drug (pot) use in this chapter, as well as more drinking. Don't read if you don't like it.**

**Oh, and I'm thinking of writing a Bones fan fiction soon. What do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter 7: Movie Day Alice's Way

**BPOV**

Once again, I was woken up by that awful pixie in the middle of a wonderful dream. She tended to do that. And it was generally when I was dreaming of her brother when it happened. I know I talk in my sleep, so hopefully she didn't hear anything, or I know that she would be scheming.

"WAKE UP BELLA!" she shouted rather loud into my ear. I swear she was going to be the deaf of me. Ha-ha, pun intended.

"I'm up Alice!" I yelled back to her so she may leave me alone.

Just as I was pulling up the covers to get out of bed, I realized what I was wearing. _His shirt. _I thought to myself reminiscing. It was the shirt that Emmett had let me borrow the very first night I had my own room over here. Alice had kidnapped me and held me hostage that weekend. Emmett had never asked for the shirt back.

I decided that I would just wear the shirt for now, as I was much to lazy to actually put effort into getting dressed this morning. I just threw some of my running shorts on over my underwear before I headed downstairs.

I could smell the biscuits and gravy before I could even reach the kitchen. It smelled like heaven. I knew that Alice must have something up her sleeve if she was making my favorite breakfast of all time.

"What is it today?" I asked the little pry.

"Oh nothing. You know how we do fun movie days Bella." she said, smiling slyly.

_Oh crap. _I thought to myself. I knew what that meant.

I guess that Rosalie had seen the look on my face, because she seemed confused by what was going on.

"You don't want to know," I told her, but knowing that there was no stopping Alice.

"Oh, but you will find out, my dear new friend," she said, grinning almost evilly.

**EmPOV**

Alice had informed everyone that today would be movie day. Not just any movie day, mind you. Judging from last nights game of 'I Never,' she found out some useful information and decided that today would be one of our "special" movie days. Fun fun fun!

I decided to get out of bed, well, that wasn't really my choice. Alice forced me out of bed everyday. Anyways, after I got out of bed, I decided I'd just throw on some black sweats and a wife-beater. It was movie day after all. We wouldn't be doing much of anything else. Besides eating of course.

As I made it downstairs, everyone was just finishing up breakfast and their coffee. I knew that Alice had told Bella that it was "special" movie day because of the glum look on her face. She never liked having those with anyone but myself.

"So when are we going to start the movies," I asked Alice, knowing that she had a schedule to follow.

"About 20 minutes after everyone is done with breakfast. That way everyone can get cleaned up and dressed. Looks like you are already ready. You get to help set out the movies and snacks!" she said, eyeing me like a slave.

I knew that there would be no fighting her, so I set out to do the tasks assigned. I had to set out the chips, popcorn, yet again the shot glasses, the vodka that we had neglected to drink last night, etc. I also had to throw in a few pizzas for everyone.

When I finished all of my brotherly duties, I headed upstairs to finish getting ready.

**APOV**

I was so excited! I had found out some useful information while playing 'I Never' last night. It was going to make movie day that much more fun. Maybe then I could set my plan in action. That was if Emmett would stop being so oblivious to Bella.

But first I had to talk to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, can I speak to you privately?" I asked her. I had to know for sure if she liked Emmett. If she did, I would have to let her know immediately that he was off limits.

"Sure, no problem," she said, following me upstairs to my workout/dance studio. As soon as we entered, I shut the door behind us. This was a serious matter. I had to take care of it before our movie marathon, otherwise my plan would be nearly useless.

"Rose, I have to know, do you like Emmett?" I asked.

"No, why would you think that Alice?" she questioned. She seemed serious about it too.

"Because it seems like there is some flirting going on between the two of you. I know that he flirts with beautiful girls all the time, but it seems as if you are kind of flirting back." I said. I had noticed that the first night. Also they had been dancing rather sexually after our game of 'I Never.' They couldn't be totally blamed for that though, as they were wasted.

"Alice, I promise you on everything that is holy that I am not interested in either of your brothers or any boy in this tiny town." she said. That made me curious.

"Why is that?" I asked. I genuinely wanted to know. There were some good looking boys in town. Granted I only had eyes for her brother now.

"Alice, I'm not interested in boys at all. I'm a lesbian." she said. That had shocked me. I knew of some bisexual people in town, but I hadn't known of any lesbians in town. That was just something you didn't hear about in the little town of Forks.

"Now, why did you ask?" she wanted to know.

"Well, Bella is kinda in love with Emmett, and I'm sure that he loves her back, its just that he won't admit it, even to himself." I told her. She looked slightly disappointed, but I brushed it off as her being sympathetic to Bella.

**RPOV**

Damn it. Bella was in love with Emmett. Well, maybe I could change her mind. I was good at changing a persons mind as to what they wanted.

"I have a plan to help him realize his feelings toward Bella today. I want them together. I know that they really love each other. Do you want to help?" she asked, almost too quickly for me to pick up all of it. But hell, why not? Maybe then I would have some competition. I wasn't scared of that. I knew what I was capable of.

"Sure." I told her, and I would. But I would get what I wanted in the long run. I know it sounds mean, but we would see if he really wanted her. If he didn't, I would console her.

**EmPOV**

We all gathered in the living room, food and alcohol set out all around us. I knew it was going to be a long day. If we didn't pass out within the first few movies. I knew we were going to start with comedy today, because it was what we did when we had the "special" movie days.

"Ok, let me explain to Rose and Jasper what our special movie day is. Since you haven't played before Edward, you listen too." Alice demanded.

"What we do is put in a comedy movie and watch about 4 comedy movies. Once we put the first one in, we light up a joint and pass it around and get stoned. It makes EVERYTHING funnier. If it wears off, we light up another one. After the comedy movies are over, we usually watch ONE love story. We take shots whenever there is a kiss or more. We then put in usually two or three horror movies. Whenever you hear a scream, you take a shot." she explained quickly.

After everyone had understood the rules and agreed to the game, Alice put in her comedy movie pick. Anchorman, of course. That was one of the ones we almost always watched. She sat down and lit up one of the joints that she had ready. She lit it up, puffed it, then passed it to Bella. It went around until we finished it. We watched Anchorman, then put in my pick, National Lampoon's TV the Movie. We lit up another joint near the end of it, then put in Bella's pick, which was Date Movie. Bella was cracking up the entire time next to me.

Finally, when we finished the Notebook, which was one of the love stories we usually watched, we were pretty stoned and slightly buzzed from the alcohol. It was finally time for the scary movies, which was probably my favorite part of these movie days. Today I was hoping that Rosalie was scared of them so I could hold her. I was in a bit of a dilemma about it though, because I always held Bella during them. I'm sure she would be ok though.

We put in The Happening first, which was fairly tame compared to some that we usually watched. Alcohol wise that is. Bella wasn't too frightened and Rosalie seemed to enjoy it. We then put in one of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies, which always gave Bella nightmares.

About halfway through the movie, we were all pretty drunk. Rosalie still seemed to be enjoying it. She must love fear. Damn. I wanted to be able to be the big protector. Bella, on the other hand, was thoroughly frightened. I guess I would be her protector. Her head was hidden behind my arm, but I moved my arm to put it behind her and pulled her into me.

I comforted her like only I knew how. I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her upper back and her neck. I knew how to take care of my girl.

**BPOV**

He knew just how to calm me down. Too bad he didn't know that it also turned me on. it's a slow torture when he does this. I just want to rip his clothes right of him and take him right then and there when he does that. But I can't let him know how I really feel. That would mess everything up!

Finally, the movies were over and we were all sufficiently drunk. And just a little bit stoned still. I was glad it was time for bed so I could think a bit. I helped clean up what we did clean up when we were drunk, which usually just meant putting the food and alcohol away, then headed upstairs after everyone. The only ones left downstairs were Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett.

I wasn't too worried, so I continued upstairs. They must be talking about something that has no relevancy towards me. Maybe Alice was trying to get them together. Well, at least then he'd have someone.

_Stop it. You know that you love him and want to be with him. Don't torture yourself._ My mind told me.Yet I knew that I would most likely never have a chance with him.

"Bella is in love with you," I heard coming from downstairs. From Alice. Oh no. I panicked and ran up to my room. I knew that he would either totally avoid me or want to talk to me about it and tell me that he wasn't interested in me like that. I got to my room and slammed and locked the door before I hid under my blanket……

**(A/N) Well? What did you think? I know I left a little bit of a cliff hanger there at the end, but it just felt right to end it right there. The confessions will be in the next chapter. I promise that there will be some stuff going on with Bella and Emmett very soon. Like in the next two chapters. Also, I decided that I wanted between 35-40 reviews before I post chapter 9. Review!**


	8. Bleeding Love

**(A/N): Sorry about the long wait. I've been too sick to write and a bad case of writers block. If you have any ideas on the next couple of chapters, leave it in a review and it may show up in a future chapter (with a shout out of course!)**

Chapter 8: Bleeding Love

**EMPOV**

"Bella is in love with you," Alice said to me once everyone else had gone upstairs. I don't know exactly why she waited until then, because I knew that she loved me and I loved her too. She was like a little sister to me.

"I know that Alice, I love her too. She is like a sister to me." I told her, not really understanding why she had needed to clarify that.

"NO Emmett. She is IN love with you. Head over heels, like you are her one true love." Alice told me. I couldn't comprehend what she was saying. There was no way that Bella could love me like that. We had grown up together and she was just like a sister. Why would Alice think that there was something more?

"Where did you here this from?" I asked her, knowing that she could have just made it all up.

"I just know Emmett. Its one of those things that I can tell. From the expressions that she gets on her face when she's around you, to the way she moves when you are close to her. I know she loves you Emmett, even if she won't admit it to herself or anyone else." she told me. Well obviously Alice could just be seeing what she wants to see. She has always wanted us together, ever since we were little. She wanted Bella as a sister.

"Well, that's not enough proof for me. I'm gonna go to bed now ladies, I shall see you in the morning, or early afternoon, depending on my hangover." I told them, heading up to bed so I could think a little bit more.

**RosePOV**

Was he saying that he didn't want Bella? I hoped so. I didn't want to hurt these people who had so quickly become my friends, but I couldn't help but want Bella. She was so beautiful. Not model beautiful like my self, but beautiful in ways that counted more in the real world. She was intelligent, kind, loving, and very humble. She didn't seem to take things for granted. And then there was her beautiful features. She has the most beautiful chocolate eyes that lighten or darken depending on her mood, and her sexy mahogany hair that was slightly wavy.

I wanted her so bad. I had to have her. She was the person that I had been looking for. I had searched so long trying to find this girl. I couldn't let her go that easily. I would have to come up with a plan to keep these to apart, while trying to show her that we were the ones that were meant to be.

This would definitely take an all-nighter.

**BPOV**

I can't believe that Alice told Emmett that I was in love with him! And in front of Rose! I know that she has to at least have a crush on him. Almost all the girls in town do. And he was a charmer. He knew exactly what to say to make the girls swoon.

There was no way that he was in love with me. I knew that he didn't love me like that. I was nothing more than someone he saw as a sister. This would ruin our friendship, and I knew that. I can't believe Alice!

Just then I got a text message. I picked my phone up off the charger and saw that it was from Emmett. I decided I should get this over as soon as possible. No need in delaying the inevitable from happening.

I picked up my phone and flipped it open.

B-

So Alice was tellin me that u luv me. Hope ya know I luv ya 2. Like a sis.

From: E

Like a sis he says. He thinks that I love him as a brother. Oh how I wish he really knew. I decided I should probably text him back. He would be expecting that. He wanted reassurance, I'm sure.

E-

U know I luv ya. Ur my protector lol.

From: B

Oh how I loved him for being my protector. For always being there for me. He was my rock. Even when he was looked down upon by his fellow jocks. He didn't care. He was always there. Almost immediately after I had sent this text, he sent one back.

B-

U know I'm always here for u. I think we need 2 talk tho.

From: E

Oh god, he wanted to talk. This wasn't going to end well and I knew it. I couldn't do it tonight though. I wanted to be able to have him love me, even as a sister, for at least one more night. That is all I was asking. Besides the fact that I'm still drunk and would probably say something stupid.

E-

Fine. Can we do it 2morrow though? I'm beat.

From: B

As soon as I sent this message, I got another. This time it was from a number I didn't recognize though. It wasn't even from this area. I opened it, curious as to who this was and how they got my number.

Bella-

Can I come to your room? I'm sure you need some comfort after Alice's confession.

From: H

Who the hell was H? I had no clue…. It could be either Rosalie or Jasper, which would explain the H, but Alice and Jasper were basically an item already, so I doubted that he was thinking about me. Also, he hadn't known about the confession, but news travels fast in this small town. My dad probably already knew. I wouldn't think it would be Rosalie, because Emmett wanted her, and as far as I could tell, she wanted him too. I just don't know who this H person could be.

Shaking me out of my brainstorming session was another text, from Emmett this time.

B-

That's fine. Get sum rest angel.

From: E

Aww…. He called me angel. _Snap out of it Bella, he was saying that to you as a sister, _my mind told me. It was logical. It was right. I knew that there was a chance that Rosalie would end up with my love, but I couldn't let that get me down. He deserved someone as beautiful and great as Rose.

I decided that I should find out who this "H" person was before I went to sleep, otherwise I wouldn't be able to get any at all.

H-

Who is this?

From: B

B-

A friend. I want to make sure you are all right.

From: H

H-

I guess so. Give me 15 min.

From: B

I had to know who this person was. The only two people in my world that had ever given me the comfort that I needed were in this house, and one of them couldn't comfort me when it came to this subject, and the other was presumably preoccupied with the new guy in town.

I got my can of pepper spray out, just incase I needed it.

A minute later, there was a knock on my door, so I got up to answer it. Seeing who was behind it shocked me completely.

**(A/N) I know, I'm completely awful leaving you with another cliff hanger, but I promise to update soon. I also know it isn't my longest chapter, or even that well written, but I needed to write through my writers block, or I wouldn't have even tried to finish the story. I'm going to try and update in less than a week with the next chapter. Hopefully within the next two days. You know what to do!**


End file.
